Snowy Changes
by Kiyoki
Summary: When one dies, they say you see your life flashing by. Once you die, you will go to the afterlife, they say. None of these sayings ever applied to me. And here I thought getting hit by a truck was bad enough, but nothing beats being reborn into the Narutoverse as an Uchiha before the massacre.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! After reading a few** **fanfictions I decided to make one myself. I started off with a pretty cliche plotline, please forgive me. It's going to be different than the other ones though, I promise. Please read and review. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

My life had always been average. My looks were somewhat average if I made an effort to look nice. I used to try when I was my naive self long ago, back in middle school. Now in high school, I no longer cared too much about my appearance. Looking at myself in the bathroom mirror, I snorted: never will I meet the requirements to be pretty. I was just too average. The only thing that stood out were my good grades and my obsession with anime. I would be that nerdy otaku that would sit by themselves during lunch and break re-watching _Naruto_. I had no friends, no one to really talk to, no one to laugh and joke around with...I was always alone.

They say high school is the age where you experience love. At least that's what the people at my school believe in anyways. Everyday as I am walking down the halls, I see at least five couples holding hands. Once I had even walked in to a couple making out. Yeah crazy right? I didn't even have a crush on anyone. Wait...let me rephrase that. I didn't have a crush on anyone real. Being the otaku I am, the only people I love are hot anime boys. Can't you agree? Their looks are godly compared to the boys at our school.

Suddenly, my mother called from downstairs. "Ali! Breakfast's ready!"

Glancing at myself in the bathroom mirror, with messy, unbrushed hair, and eye bags under my eyes, I cringed. Oh well, if the people at school hated it, the worst they can do is tease me. Grabbing a change of clothes from my drawers, I quickly changed out of pajamas. A light blue sweatshirt over a green t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Yeah, comfy clothing. Not those uncomfortable clothes the popular people wore to attract attention.

"Coming!" I yelled as I ran down to the kitchen. "Good morning, mom."

"Morning, Ali. Clean up after you eat okay? Don't want bugs. I'm going to work, see you at eight tonight," my mom replied, grabbing her purse and ran out the door without hearing my reply.

I sighed. It was always like this. We hardly talk anymore. Looking around to greet my father, I found the house empty. Guess he left for an early meeting again. I frowned. My parents hardly spend anytime together anymore. They were...drifting apart. Even their time with me is decreasing day by day. What my mom just said is basically half of what she'll say today. My father and I haven't even had a proper conversation in a week. We never ate dinner together as a family anymore. It was just no longer like old times where we would talk for hours and eat dinner together.

Looking at the clock on the kitchen wall, I let out a scream of shock. I was going to be late for school. Quickly I shoved my breakfast down and drained a glass of milk. Breakfast is and will always be the most important meal of the day. I swiftly washed the dishes and cleaned the table. I definitely don't want a roach infestation. Once I finish cleaning up, I looked at the clock again.

 _Shit! I am so going to be late. Can't risk being tardy!_

Grabbing my backpack, I bolted out the door, fumbled for my keys, and somehow managed to lock the door in my state of panic. Then I rushed to school as fast as I could. The gates were closed.

"Nooo!" I yelled, still breathing heavily, tugging on my hair in distress. "I am in so much trouble..."

I was about to knock on the gates when I noticed something strange. The schoolyard was empty. Usually students gathered in masses chattering before the school bell rung. Speaking of which...I didn't hear the school bell today. The bell is loud enough that students can hear it a few blocks away from school. I shouldn't be that late right? I unzipped my backpack and pulled out my phone.

"7:33" I mumbled, frowning. School bell doesn't ring until 7:35 so I shouldn't be late. What is going on? Glancing at my phone again, I gasped. Today is Saturday...which means no school. Face-palming at my stupidity I slowly walked back home.

 _Stupid stupid stupid...how can I be so stupid? How can I forget today was a Saturday?_ _Ugh this morning has been wreck._

I was crossing the street, when suddenly a honk was heard. I turned around just in time to see a vehicle coming towards me at exceptionally fast speed. No time for me to run across or for the driver to slam on the breaks.

 _Oh kami. Fuck, guess this is the end for me. Good job Alicia. Woke up early for nothing and got yourself killed...shittest day in my life ever. So it's the end huh? Nothing can get worse I guess...Remember kids always look twice before crossing the street._

And with that, I felt extreme sharp pain throughout my whole body. However, the pain was gone in an instant. Then I saw a bright light before falling unconscious.

* * *

I blinked, my vision was all blurry.

 _Where was I?_

I tried to rub my eyes to try to clear my vision but to my surprise I couldn't do it. My hands felt weaker than before.

 _Hmm, maybe I survived the crash. You never know...maybe I just can't control my body that well anymore._

Straining my ears, I could hear the humming of the machines they use in the hospitals and murmurs. However I could not make out what the people were saying. I felt my eyelids droop and I closed them to save energy. My body also felt way smaller, but I brushed it off as my imagination.

 _Great, I did survive. If I'm crippled...I would rather have died. What are the doctors saying?_

Concentrating all my focus on my ears, I was able to hear them now. Clearly, in fact. I still didn't understand what they were saying. No, it's not that they were talking in the difficult medical language, instead, they were talking in an entirely different language. My brain alerted me that it was Japanese. Thanks to all of the anime I have watched, I could make out a few words.

 _No way! No fucking way! I did not just hear Uchiha..._

Using all my energy to open my eyes, I looked upwards. My vision was still blurry but this time I could see more. Two blurred faces, a woman and a man. They had black hair..definitely not by parents; my mom had curly blond hair and my dad had shaggy brunette hair. A few seconds later, the images focused and I saw myself staring into the eyes of some people I knew very well. I reached a very painful conclusion.

 _So I died and then was thrown into the Narutoverse? Oh great_ _I just hope I don't die too quickly again._

"Welcome to the family, Uchiha Yukino," the man said, smiling brightly.

"She's so cute," the woman said, giggling. "She'll be the Uchiha head when she grows up. I bet a lot of boys will try to court her."

 _Can you guess who these people are? I'm sure you know them. Not only was I throw into Naruto, these two people had to be my parents. Being born as a Uchiha does not help me survival rate. Especially with my parents being Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. And what about the storyline? It's going to be fucked up with an extra Uchiha provided that I don't die during the Uchiha Massacre. However my death was more than likely...unless Itachi spares me. Okay time to rephrase my earlier thoughts. I guess the day can get worse._

I did the only thing I could to relieve stress. Being stuck in a baby's body, I wailed and cried, shocking my new parents.

* * *

 **How is the story so far? Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Updates will be all over the place due to my busy schedule. I'm hoping that I can at least write one chapter per week if not more. I don't own Naruto. Please read and review. Thanks to lizyeh2000 and Blackfire283 for reviewing :3**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Nothing really happened the first few years of my life. I tried to do the stuff a regular child would do, but since this was my second chance at life, it was dreadfully boring. I remember I used to stare at the clock wondering how the hands moved but now it's no longer interesting. I had spent most of my school years staring at a clock waiting for class to end. I am a sixteen year old stuck in a four year old body for goodness sake. Wait, add four more years to that.

However these five years wasn't all for naught. I learned quite a few things.

My name is Uchiha Yukino. I was born on June 9th, so I'm a summer baby. _Figured that out as soon as I was born. To this day though, I still wonder why my name is Yukino. I am the snow in summer then? Last time I checked, it never snows in summer._

My Japanese was more fluent. _What did you expect? The only thing they speak here is Japanese._

I learned awesome ninja skills. _Okay, okay, not that awesome haha. Only learned how to throw shurikens and kunais at targets and some taijustu. No fancy fire jutsus yet._

So far I am the oldest and only child of the head of the Uchiha Clan. _Can't wait until I have my adorable younger brothers. I was an only child in my other world...I really want siblings. Maybe this isn't so bad at all. My second chance at life I get siblings. Now if I just figure out how to survive the massacre and save Itachi and Sasuke, that would make me glad I was given this second chance at life._

Now the only thing I don't know is how many years I have to live before the story of Naruto actually begins. Father is turning 31 years old this year. I can't remember how old he was before the massacre.

 _Isn't that great? Guess I'll have to wait and see. As soon as Itachi is born I can calculate where exactly I am before the original storyline._

Of course in a few months, I realized that my idea wasn't going to work.

* * *

 _A few months later..._

It was January when I heard great news. I was walking down the street back home when I saw my mom at the hospital entrance waving goodbye to a nurse.

 _This scene seems familiar..._

"Kaa-san, are you okay? Are you sick?" I asked, concerned.

Gently chuckling, my mother replied, "No, it's nothing like that...you see you're going to have a little brother or sister."

My eyes widened. _Finally Itachi will be born!_

Pulling me into a hug my mother continued. "Yes, you're going to be a big sister, Yukino."

Smiling I replied, "Kaa-san, I want a little brother." _I want my little brother Itachi! Right now!_

"But a sister will be cute too, wouldn't it," my mother asked, giggling.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a little brother," I mumbled. _Not a feeling actually...I know I will have a younger brother._

Suddenly the snow began to fall.

 _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

* * *

 _Six Months Later..._

In no time, my mother went back to the hospital. Today was July 23rd. It was a beautiful sunny day outside. No ominous omens...good. My little brother Itachi will be born today. Finally after five years, will I have my first sibling.

 _So that means I will be like 10 years older than Sasuke, since I'll be 5 years older than Itachi. Sasuke was around 12 at the beginning of the storyline...so that must mean I was born 22 years before the original storyline..._

The doctor opened the door to my mother's room, letting my father and I know that it was okay to go inside now. Jumping off of the seats outside of the room I ran inside to meet my baby brother. My father laughed at my impatience and followed me inside.

On the hospital bed was my mother, holding a crying little boy in her arms.

"It's a boy! He's your little brother," my mother said, looking at me.

 _So cute! Spiky hair, dark eyes, chubby pink cheeks...ADORABLE!_

As I leaned forward to poke his cheeks, my father picked him off of my mother's hands and cradled my little brother.

"Have you decided on a name?" my mother asked, smiling at my father.

 _Wait something isn't right...this feels all too familiar. Way too familiar...Where have I heard this from? I swear this was exactly like one of the episodes._

"Yes," my father replied proudly and as he said my baby brother's name, my eyes turned as wide as saucers.

 _No no no! This can't be happening! It can't be!_

"Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke" my father finished.

 _Sasuke? Where is my Itachi? Where is Itachi?_

Everything around me went blank that moment when I realized what had happened. I could only hear my mother's voice faintly in the distance asking my father about the name, since it was the third Hokage's father's name.

 _There is no Itachi then...I was born to replace Itachi._

Suddenly I remember all of the clues that have been dropped before. The first hospital visit when my mother announced the news of my little brother-exactly like how it went in the anime. I am five years old, exactly the age difference between Itachi and Sasuke. My birthday, June 9th, is the birthday of Itachi. Today is July 23rd, the birthday of Sasuke. Mentally, I faced palmed.

 _Why didn't I realize it before! All these facts are so obvious! Okay, I wished I had known or figured this out earlier. Being reincarnated into Itachi changes a lot of stuff._

Well that means I don't have to worry about dying during the Uchiha Massacre.

 _Wait...wait wait a moment! Itachi instigated the massacre...uh oh that's my responsibility now? No no no! NOOO!_

"Yuki, are you alright?" my father asked, looking at me with concern, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, Yuki, you alright? You seem pale," my mother pointed out.

"I'm fine," I muttered, forcing a smile. "Just need to go use the restroom. I'll be right back" With that I ran right out of the room, in search of a restroom to gather my thoughts.

 _Can't have them find out what I know...well, I don't know how to feel now. The Uchiha Massacre has to happen as much as I hate to admit it. And I'll have to be the one to slaughter everyone._

My stomach suddenly felt heavy and I had the urge to throw up. I was shaking all over and one look at the mirror told me that I was totally not alright. My father and mother weren't kidding when they said I seemed pale. My skin was as white as a sheet of paper right now. I tried to calm myself down.

 _Well no use panicking about it now. Can't do anything about it now. I'll just have to wait it out and make my decisions later. Who knows what would happen with me replacing Itachi._

I regained my composure the best I could and walked back to the hospital room. My mother and father were laughing at Sasuke's antics. It was such a peaceful scene-who would ever think in the future their blood will be staining Itachi, no mine, hands? I will be responsible for the murders of everyone in the Uchiha Clan and responsible for my suicide fight with Sasuke. I can't even imagine how painful it was for Itachi to murder the Uchiha clan and to die leaving his precious brother all alone.

 _Stop thinking about the future, just live the present for now._

"I'm back," I announced, drawing the attention of my parents and my baby brother Sasuke.

 _For now I'll enjoy the peaceful time we have together._

* * *

 **How is the story? Please review and let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
